


It's worth it when it's you

by GreenSerpent



Series: Eremin Week (Oct 19 - Oct 25) [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cousins, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin comes to stay the summer at his uncle and aunt's place and Eren just can't settle down, as the pathetic loser in love he is. (Eremin Week - Day 4: Family)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's worth it when it's you

**Author's Note:**

> About this one, I just wanted to say one thing: I think I took a little too lightly the issue of them being cousins and in a relationship, but I can't help it that I like light and cuter stuff, so yeah.  
> Again, hope you enjoy!

Eren kept looking through his window, watching the cars come and go. He was waiting on his room, pretending he wasn’t excited; his mother and Mikasa would probably laugh at him if he was out there, sitting by the front door, so he decided to just watch the moment he’d arrive from his bedroom. He couldn’t help but think he was pathetic, but what could he do about it, anyway?

            His father’s car parked in the driveway a little later than expected, which annoyed Eren. Mikasa knocked on his door and told him they had arrived, though he already knew. As both went down stairs, she said _Don’t pretend you weren’t watching by the window ‘cause I know you were._ Eren was left stunned halfway; _she has some guts…!_ While he was there, the door opened and he could finally see the one he was waiting for. His mother was the first one to greet him, with a tight hug, then Mikasa happily said her “welcome”, but it wasn’t until a few seconds that their eyes met. He was there, smiling shyly with his gorgeous blue eyes looking all over Eren, who could only move after a few seconds. He ran towards the other boy, but when he got close to hold him tight in his arms, he hesitated.

 

            “Hello, Eren.”

 

            _Why do you have to do this to me?_ He was just there, smiling at him, his cheeks tinted with a light shade of pink, the cutest thing he had seen. _I’m really a loser…_

 

            “Welcome, Armin.” Eren said after a few seconds of awkwardness and the looks from Mikasa and his mother. Armin’s smile got wider.

           

* * *

 

 

            “So, Armin, you’re going to stay at Eren’s room, is that alright with you?”

           

            Carla said as they went upstairs along with Armin, Eren and Mikasa, all carrying the host’s luggage. Eren was following behind Armin and couldn’t help but enjoy looking at him, he was there at last. Armin went to the Yeager’s household to spend the summer, as his parents would have to go to a business trip. Eren couldn’t contain his happiness ever since he heard his cousin was coming for the summer and now there he was, in front of him, as handsome as ever.

 

            “That’s fine. Thank you, auntie.” Armin said politely as they stopped in front of Eren’s bedroom.

 

            Carla opened the door and looked at Eren. He knew she was thinking something along the lines of “Good job on not making your room messy again.”. He got a little annoyed by the look, how could he mess anything up if he had cleaned his room on that same day, anyway? They put Armin’s things on the floor and went back downstairs. _I made cake, let’s eat it, you can organize your things after that. And you two are helping, alright?_ Carla looked at Mikasa and Eren and the girl promptly responded with a yes, while Eren just kept quiet. He looked at Armin, who wasn’t looking at first, but felt the pair of eyes on him and looked back. It had been a while since they saw each other in person, though they talked over skype all the time. Eren felt the urge to hold the other boy’s hand, but refrained himself from it. Armin chuckled, it was like he knew what Eren was about to do, and he probably did. Eren looked away from him, for Armin’s amusement.

       

            The three teens went back upstairs after having their snack. Mikasa and Armin were really good at organizing things and when they realized that Eren was only making it worse, they agreed he didn’t need to help, so he only watched them doing it. They stood at Eren’s room until dinner and he couldn’t wait until it was sleep time, because then he would finally catch Armin alone, without anyone around to look. When they were finally alone, after a long chat at the table, Armin sat on Eren’s bed, looking at him, hoping Eren would say something, but the other was too embarrassed by having Armin there, on his bedroom, the two alone. _I’ve been waiting for so long for this moment, and now I can’t do anything, definitely a loser._

 

            “Hey Eren, don’t you think you acted a little too obvious today? By the end of the summer everyone will know.” Armin said smiling, half-seriously. It was more like he wanted to tease Eren.

            “I’m sorry, I just can’t help myself now that you’re here.”

            “Well, it’s been a long time since we last saw each other, last year’s thanksgiving, wasn’t it?”

            “Yeah.” Eren sat on the bed, beside Armin, took his hand and look deeply into those gorgeous ocean-like eyes. “And I missed you. A lot”

            Armin’s eyes widened and his heart raced. _Eren, you idiot._ “Me too.”

           

            They got closer. Eren touched Armin’s cheek with one hand and put the other on his waist, bringing them even closer, their noses now touching. They spent some time looking in each other’s eyes, taking in the fact that it was real, that they were there. Armin held tight on Eren’s back and they were finally kissing. Both missed each other so much and were so glad they were together. That moment was like magic, like there was no one in the world, just the two of them…

 

            “Hey, I think I forgot my phone here and…”

 

            It was Mikasa, standing by the door, still like a statue. Eren and Armin broke off their kiss and stood there, just as shocked. _Holy shit, she saw us._ After a minute or so, she entered the room and closed the door. The boys didn’t know what to say, both too embarrassed to say a word. She looked at them and sighed.

 

            “You should lock the door, what if it was mom or dad who entered the room?”

            Armin was the first of them to speak. “Sorry, Mikasa, we didn’t…”

            “You don’t need to apologize, Armin.” She pulled the chair by Eren’s desk and sat down. “Since when?”

            “Since last year, when we went to Armin's.” Eren answered, still not believing that was happening. His sister found their relationship. Why did he forget to lock the door? _You damn loser!_

            “So you’ve been keeping this relationship for months now? Impressive. I already knew Eren liked you, Armin, it was impossible not to notice, but I never imagined you two were already together.” Eren was about to protest, how could she say something like that? Plus, she knew all along. He knew she had some clue, but he doubted Mikasa’s wit. She was really something. “What if our parents discover? It’s not only that you are both male, but you’re cousins. I don’t think they would be as fine with it as I am, you know.”

            “Listen,” Eren begun. He knew their relationship was forbidden and both of them had suffered so much already over it until they could reach a state where they were comfortable with their feelings. He was serious there. “We know it will be hard, but I really love him, I’ll do whatever it takes to be with him.”

            Mikasa looked at them, noticing Armin’s happy face by hearing Eren’s confession. She didn’t need anything else to prove the boy’s feelings, but still asked. “What about you, Armin?”

            “I love him.” He said firmly and held Eren’s hand. They looked at each other. She knew Eren was probably afraid she would tell about them, but how could she ever spoil something so beautiful? _You never trust me enough, you idiot._

            “Be careful, okay? Any wrong movement and you could be found by mom and dad and it’s over. I will do my best to help you, but you’ll have to help me too.”

            “We’ll be careful.” Armin said.

            “Okay.” Mikasa stood up and grabbed her phone, which was by the desk. ”Good night.”

 

            Mikasa left the room and Eren locked the door. They kissed once more and went to sleep. Carla had made a bed on the floor for Armin, but he slept on Eren’s bed, holding on him tight. Eren thought of what Mikasa said. She was right and he knew that all along. It would be difficult to maintain a relationship like that. It was not only a long-distant one, but also meant to be hidden from the world. They would have to be strong to make that work, but Eren was sure they would be. The feeling he had while holding the other boy in his arms was worth fighting for. Meanwhile, they would enjoy that quiet moment between the two for as long as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Again: Eren is a pathetic loser, isn't he?


End file.
